Rngeen Yaadein
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: holi special os.. peep in..
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:Hello mfreinds.. kaise ho aap sab? mai to bilkul thik hu..**

 **Happy holi.. yah it's late.. but kya hai.. jindegi mei to har ek din rangeen hote hai.. so every day is holi-day... :P:P:P**

 **this is an os on request and idea of Krittika didi.. :)**

 **this os is related to one of my stories.. Rishte To Dil Se Hote Hai.. jinhone padha hai.. unhe to pata chal hi jayega ki yeh story usse related hai.. aur**

 **jinhone nehi padhe hai.. it's a request.. please read that story.. kyuki mai na sach mei wo story brief nehi kar sakti.. :(**

 **let's start with this..**

 **THE STORY:**

"aare yaar Daya.. chal bhi aab.. kab se intezar kar rehe hai hum log tere.. aur tu hai ki yaha khara hai.."

Daya: Arnav I am really very sorry haa.. please tum log jao.. shuru karo.. mai abhi aya..

Arnav: aare yaar kiska raha dekh raha hai yeh to bata..

"Abhijeet bhai ka.. aur kiska?"

Arnav: Sagar.. tu samjha na Daya ko..

Sagar(smiled): nehi.. mai samjhane nehi aaya hu Daya ko.. kyuki mujhe pata hai.. Daya nehi jayega.. (he patted Daya's shoulder) mai to yeh puchne aaya tha

ki kaha hai Abhijeet bhai?

Arnav: offo yeh Abhijeet bhai bhi.. kyu itna late kar rehe hai? hum shuru nehi kar paa rehe hai na.. mai phone karta hu.. ruk.. he took out his phone..

Daya: koi fayda nehi yaar.. phone switched off hai unka..

Sidhhart(angrily): aaj bhi case mei laga hai kya tera bhai Daya?

Daya: pata nehi bhai.. sayed kuch kam hoga jaroori..

Sidhhart: oh god! pura planning choupat tab to..

Sagar: haa.. aur kya.. (he made a sad face)..

Sidhhart: hum logo ko bulaya us Abhijeet ke bachhe ne.. aur khud gayab?

Daya(smiled): bhai.. aap gussa mat ho.. mai dekhta hu..

Sidhhart: haa.. jaldi dekh.. nehi to jata hu aur utha kar lata hu usko..

Daya(laughed): achha thik hai.. mai dekhta hu.. aap log jayiye.. enjoy kijiye.. mai abhi aaya..

they all nodded and went from there..

Daya: kaha ho bhaiya? (he again dialed his number.. this time Abhijeet's phone was ringing).. thank god ki phone lag gaya.. aab uthao bhi bhaiya.. jaldiii..

Abhijeet: haa bol Daya..

Daya: kya bolu bhaiya? kaha ho aap? kab tak aa rehe ho? sab aapka intezar kar rehe hai yaha par.. kaha? ho kaha aap?

Abhijeet: tere piche..

Daya: kya? he took some moment to understand that.. and as soon as he got the meaning.. he turned back.. and saw Abhijeet was standing there.. Daya

smiled Broadly..

Daya: bhaiya aap aa geye? and he hugged him.. Abhijeet smiled and hugged him back..

Abhijeet softly touched Daya's cheek.. and said..

Abhijeet: happy holi..

Daya touched his cheek.. and looked at his palm.. his favourite color purple was present on his palm..

Daya smiled and touched Abhijeet's cheek with that ame hand.. and said in loving tone..

Daya: happy holi bhaiya..

Daya bent down to touch Abhijeet's feet.. but Abhijeet stopped him and embraced him in his broad chest..

Daya: kya bhaiya.. aapne itna der kyu laga di?(he made a cute angry face)

Abhijeet: awww.. sholly na.. der ho gayi.. kaam mei atak gaya tha.. tune shuru kyu nehi kia? abhi bhi saaf sutra ghum raha hai?

Daya: bhaiya aapko bohot achhi tarha se pata hai ki aapse pehele mai kisiko mujhpar rang lagane nehi deta hu.. aur sabhi ko yeh baat pata hai.. isliye kisne

mujhe rang lagaya bhi nehi.. aur to aur kisine abhi tak holi khelna shuru bhi nehi kia.. aapke liye sab intezar kar rehe hai..

Abhijeet: achha samjh gaya.. achha Daya.. jab teri biwi aayegi.. kitna datengi mujhko pata hai tujhe..

Daya: haa! kyu?

Abhijeet: kyu kya? wo bolegi ki.. kya bhaiya.. mai mere pati ko pehele rang nehi laga sakti.. humesha aap laga dete ho.. aare bhai wo mera pati hai..

Daya: to aap un madam se kehena ki madam jee.. Daya pehele mera bhai hai.. fir aapka pati.. isliye use sab se pehele rang lagane ka haq sirf mujhe hai.. thik

hai?

Abhijeet: jo aagya..

Daya: aayushman bhavo..

They both laughed out..

Sidhhart: woh janab.. aap dono waha has rehe hai? jara hum par to kripa dristi barsaiye..

Abhijeet: firse shuru ho gaya tu?

Rajdeep: aabey tu chup kar.. kaha tha tu bey?

Abhijeet: offo kam mei busy ho gaya tha yaar.. sorry.. baki sab kaha hai..

Arnav: sabhi hai udher.. aab bas chalo bhai.. and he started pulling him..

AND they had a great fun as they planned to do..

IN EVENING..they all settled to gossip..

Arun: yaar Abhijeet.. ek baat bata.. tu Daya se pehele.. aur Daya tujhse pehele kisise rang kyu nehi leta hai?

Abhijeet: ki khas waja nehi hai.. actually kya hai.. Daya bachpan mei holi khelne se darta tha.. to peheli bar maine use rang lagaya aur kaha ki dekh.. kuch hua?

to aise uske andar se dar nikala tha maine.. isiliye wo sab se pehele mere pas hi aata hi.. aur mai... mera chota bhai hai na.. bas isiliye..

Their party got over with full of dhamal and masti within limit..

Two brother came back to home...

Daya: sach mei bhaiya? mai darta tha?

Abhijeet: haa.. bohot..

Daya: fir?

Abhijeet: kya fir?

Daya: puri kahani batao na..

Abhijeet smileed and caressed his hair..

Abhijeet: uss accident ke baad pehela holi.. tu humesha chup sa reheta tha.. to maine socha tujhe bhi le jaunga.. jaha hum khelne jate the.. maa bhi man gayi

thi.. to intezam bohot khas tarike se kia tha maine..

 _Aanki(Abhijeet's mother): Jeet.. itna sara gulal? yeh kya hai?_

 _Abhijeet: maa.. Daya ko lagaunga.._

 _Aankhi: Jeet beta dekho.. mujhe nehi lagta hai ki Daya holi khelne ke liye man jayega.._

 _Abhijeet: wo baat aap mujh par chod do maa.. aab bas tension free raho.. achha.. Daya kidhar hai?_

 _Aankhi: upar hai.._

 _he called him.._

 _Daya.. Daya.. ek bar niche aa jao.. jaldi.._

 _Aankhi: dekho Abhijeet.. bohot sambhal ke khelna thik hai.. Daya chota hai.. kahi aankh mei na chali jaye rang.._

 _Abhijeet: offo maa.. kuch nehi hoga.. mai pura dhyan rakhunga.. aur mere doston ko bhi keh dfunga ki woh log bhi dhyan rakhhe.. aur waha Daya ke umar ka bhi_

 _bachhe aate hai na.._

 _Aankhi: to kya tu Daya ko unke hawale chod dega?_

 _Abhijeet: bilkul nehi maa.. kya keh rehe ho aap? aisa mai kar sakta hu?_

 _Meantime Daya came down.._

 _Abhijeet: aare aa gaya tu Daya.. idher aa.. dekh mai tere liye kya laya hu.. kitna sara gulal, rang, pichkari.. hum milke holi khelenge.. thik.._

 _Daya(confused): holi?_

 _This word pinched Abhijeet's and AAnkhi's heart.._

 _Abhijeet: Daya holi... Aankhi stopped him.._

 _Aankhi: Jeet.. Abhijeet looked at her.. and she signal him to stop.._

 _Aankhi went near to Daya.. and sat on her knees to reach Daya's height.._

 _Aankhi: beta.. Holi.. utsav hai.. raango ke utsav.. is mei kya hota hai.. sab milke ek dusre ko rang lagate hai.. laal, nil, hara, pila, jaisa jiska man chahe.. tum bhaiya ke_

 _sath jao.. dekhna kitna maza aayega.. pata hai.. kisiki pehechan hi nehi paoge.. aisa lagega ki sab log mask pehene hue hai.. tum na.. bikul bhi mat darna.. aur agar koi_

 _tumhe rang dene aaye.. to tum bhi use rang dena thik hai?_

 _Daya nodded in positive.._

 _Abhijeet: baki to mai hu na.. mai dekh lunga maa.. hai na Daya?_

 _Daya smiled.._

 _Abhijeet: cha.. he held Daya's hand.. and started going.._

 _Aankhi: bar bar bol rahi hu Jeey.. sambhal ke khelna.. aur agar koi rang nehi lagana chahe to use jor zabardasti bilkul rang nehi lagana samjhe? aur jaldi aana.. khelte_

 _khelte time dekhna mat bhulana.. samjha?_

 _Abhijeet did not respond.. as he and his little brother were busy to run.._

 _Aankhi: ufff.. kisse keh rahi hu mai?_

 _They reached at the garden where all were present.. and they already started their Painting Session.._

 _Daya got scared seeing the scenario.. as no one was in their original look.. it was like the living publicity of colors of different company.._

 _Daya hid behind Abhijeet.. and hugged him from his waist.._

 _Abhijeet: kya hua Daya?_

 _Daya: bhoot.._

 _Abhijeet laughed out loudly.._

 _Abhijeet: aare Pagal.. wo bhoot nehi hai re.. sare humare dost hi hai.. wo dekh.. thik se dekh.. wo dekh tera dost.. Anish.. kya naam hai uska.. haa golu hai na.._

 _Daya peeped out.. and nodded in yes.._

 _Abhijeet: goluu.. idher aao.. he came.._

 _Golu: aare Daya.. aa ja.. hum sab holi khel rhe hai.. aa ja.. he held his hand.. but Daya took out that.. and made a ready to cry face.._

 _Abhijeet: aare aare aare mera bhai. kyu darta hai? haa? kuch nehi hoga.. achha yeh dekh.. mai tujhe rang lagata hu.. dekh.._

 _He took some color and put it on Daya's cheek.._

 _Abhijeet: kuch hua?_

 _Daya waited for awhile to ensure that no reaction was there.. and then smiled a bit.._

 _Abhijeet: haa.. to? bekar mei dar raha hai.. aab le.. tu mujhe laga.._

 _Abhijeet grabbed his hand.. and gave some amount of gulal to him.. and then put Daya's hand on his own cheek.._

 _Abhijeet: haaa.. yeh hui na baat. dekh kuch hua mujhe? nehi na? fir?_

 _Daya's smile got broaden.._

 _Abhijeet: chal.. aab khelte hai.. he held Daya's hand in one hand.. and in another he hel golu's hand.. and joined others..._

Daya: hehehe.. aapne achha kia tha bhaiya ki mujhe holi khelne le geye the.. mera darr bhag gaya..

Abhijeet: darr bhaga nehi tha janab ka.. waha to khel liye holi.. par jab ghar laute.. tab pata hai kya hua?

Daya(looking so interested): kya kya?

Abhijeet: aab kya kay.. aut us din tujhe chup karate karate mai aur maa pareshan ho geye the..

Daya: kyu?

Abhijeet: ghar aake jab shab aapne aapko mirror pe dekha to darr ke mare chillane lage the..

Daya started laughing loaudly..

Abhijeet: maa ne tujhe kamre mei bithakar towel lane gayi thi.. aur mai niche washroom mei tha.. achanaq tera chik suna.. to mai aur maa daud ke tere pas

geye.. kitna pucha aare kya hua bata bhi.. nehi tu to chillaye ja raha tha.. roye ja raha tha.. hume to kuch samjh mei hi nehi aa raha tha.. fir hum samjhe ki aap

aapne aapko dekh kar darr geye..

Daya was madly laughing on that..

Abhijeet: aab bohot hasi aa rahi hai na?

 _Abhijeet: Daya.. aare ro kyu raha hai?_

 _Aankhi hugged him.._

 _Aankhi: kya hua beta ro kyu rehe ho? haa? she separated him.._

 _Aankhi: tu sambhal.. mai paani le kar aati hu..she went out and Abhijeet pulled him towards him.._

 _Abhijeet: Daya.. mera achha bhai hai na.. bhaiya ko nehi batayega ki kya hua? haa? bata mujhe.. kya hua?/ kahi chot to nehi lagi hai na?_

 _Daya nodded in no.. still he was crying.._

 _Abhijeet: to? kyu lo laha hai mela bhai? haa?_

 _Daya: waha pe koi hai.. daraona.._

 _Abhijeet: daraona.. kaha pe?_

 _Daya pointed towards the mirror.._

 _Abhijeey: aare wo mirr... he got Daya's thought and laughed out loudly... and Daya strated crying more loudly.._

 _Aankhi came in.. and seeing his one son crying and one laughing, she bacame confused.. one chaotic situation was there._

 _Aankhi: ho kya raha hai yaha pe? kyu ro raha hai Daya?_

 _Abhijeet(controlling his laughter): maa.. ek min.. aap mujhe towel do.. she gave it to him.._

 _Abhijeet brought Daya infront of the mirror.._

 _Abhijeet: yeh hai tera daraona chiz?_

 _Daya was so much scared.._

 _Abhijeet: achha thik thik hai.. ek min ruk.. mat ro.._

 _he cleaned up his face with that towel.. and then again show him the mirror.._

 _Abhijeet: aab dekh aayne ke taraf.. aab bata kaun hai yeh?_

 _Daya looked at the mirror and then to Abhijeet.._

 _Abhijeet: kaun hai?_

 _Daya(innocently): mai.._

 _Abhijeet shook his head.. hugged him tightly.. and gave him so many kisses to his lovely, cutie brother.._

 _Aankhi smiled seeing that.. and shook her head..._

Daya was still laughing..

Daya: bhaiya.. maine khud ko bhi bhoot soch lia tha sayed...

Abhijeet: hmm.. sahi socha tha..

Daya: kya?

Abhijeet started laughing.. and Daya joined him too after sometime when he felt that there would be benefit of being angry.. as Abhijeet was not in the mood

of 'Daya manao'... except laughing..

 **FRIENDS.. man mei jo aaya likh dia.. achha yah bura.. soch hi nehi.. :( manage with it please.. but please give a review.. holi ka mood hai.. review to**

 **banta hai na?**

 **Sorry for the mistakes..**

 **Be happy.. and make others happy bringing colors in their lives..**


End file.
